New hope
by buddytiggy
Summary: Pain, that's all she knew her whole life, until a rather excentric demon takes her off her most recent master's hands. Can he teach her how to live a normal life? A more important question for him is, can he use her to obtain what he wants? And what will the other's think when she revials her past, and what she truly is? Is the acadamy ready for another one?
1. Please, make it stop

She lay there, curmpeled in deafeat, pain. Feeling like she's drowning in her own blood.

"Hay! Get up you bitch!" The preist of the church yells, kicking her side, cracking her middle rib on the left side, "I never said you could go to sleep, you still have things to do," He yells, spitting on her right cheeck.

Why? Why was I born to just be tourtured? Slowly, she picks herself up, ignoring the blood rushing down her arms with new furosity. Ignoring the pain every time she tries to take a breath, "You should be fucking happy you're not dead you little bitch," He yells at her as the nuns around her laugh and point. Her naked body, visible for the world to see her for what she really is, "You filthy demon, you should be kissing my feet for all the kindness I have showed you these past three years," The preist walks closer, his white beard dangeling on her breasts as he kneels down and grabs her face, forcing her to look at him, "I could have left you in the hands of that pimp," He throws her face down. It smakes against the hard wood floor, causing her head to swim, "I want to hear a thank you, demon,"

She lifts her head slightly, trying in vain to take a deep enough breath to utter two words, "Thank," She tries to breath again.

"What? I can't hear you!" He yells, kicking her right side so she flies into a wall across the room.

What little air she could manage, gets knocked out of her along with the little saliva her body is able to make over the past two days with out water and food, followed by blood from her lungs.

The preist walks toward her once again, "Your so pathetic," He kneels down again, "And, your no longer amusing," He laughs as he see's the light fade from her eyes, "Oh, are you finally going to die and go to hell where you belong?" He laughs harder when she finally losses contiousness. The last thing she knows is pain. Never ending pain.

"Be gental with her, she is fragial after all," She hears an man's odd voice say. She feels gental arms holding her.

Am I dead? Why is hell so kind? She thinks as she feels herself being placed onto something soft, then her head being strocked by a gental hand. Slowly she forces her eyes open, noticing that her never ending pain has dulled down, her throat isn't sore from thirst.

As she opens her eyes, she see's white. She blinks a few times, trying to force her eyes to adjust, "Oh goodness, your awake!" The man's voice excaims rather loudly. Her body jerks at the sudden sound, "How are you feeling, my dear?" He lifts a hand and quickly reaches toward her face. Fear grips her as she is expecting more punishment, she assumes a fetal position with her hands covering her head and her face stuffed as far as she can into her chest, "Shh, it's alright now," The hand is placed delicatly on her hands, "No one is going to hurt you like that again," The man's soft voice tries to sooth her. Openeing her eyes in shock, she see's white fabric wrapped around her, covering her, "Your safe now. The hell you have endoured is over," She slowly lifts her head, still keeping her arms in front of her face, "There we are, see? Everything is alright, I'm not going to hurt you," She looks into the face of the man. A small purple tuff of hair on his chin, purple hair fram his face and a tall white hat sits on his head. She dares a glance into his eyes to see green orbs looking back at her. A warm smile greets her as she quickly adverts her gaze, waiting for the strike for looking into the face of some one higher than her, "You can look at me, it's quite alright," The man begins petting her hair softly, "I'm not going to hurt you," She chances another glance into his face again to see a brighter smile, "See? It's alright. You're safe with me,"

Her eyes grow wide and tears begin to fall, shortly turning into heavy sobs, "What's wrong?" The man exclaims, fear and worry make the smile fade quickly, "There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise, I'm here to help you," The man takes his hands off her head and puts them in the air by his face, "I'm sorry for making you cry," Testing her limits, she sits up slightly, lifting her head off his lap and places it onto his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of clean cloth, "There you go, it's alright," he places his hands gently on her back as she sobs, never feeling any one wrap their arms around her for comfort.

Shortly after her sobbing begins, she falls back to sleep, comfort and a small light of hope flickering inside her for the first time in her life.

"Amiamon, let her sleep," The man's voice says angerily as she feels a rather sharp object poking her cheak. She stays still, expecting to be stabbed with the sharp object, but it simply leaves her.

She wakes up more and she feels the softest object beneath her she has ever felt. She lets herself relax into it, letting it engolf her. She feels soft fabric covering her entire body. She sighs lightly, being reminded of the pain in her rib. She winces slightly and opens her eyes. She see's a green fabric with small indents. She lifts her hand and lightly pushes on it. So soft. Is this a cloud?

"Good morning," She jumps at the sound of the voice right behind her. Quickly she sits up, falls to the floor on her hands and knees, her forehead pressed into the wood. She see's his white shoes take a step back, "What are you doing?" She breaths quickly, fear radiates through her not knowing what she did wrong, "Ah..um, please stand up," Quickly she is on her feet, her bare brests bouncing with the motion, "Here, put this on," She is handed white fabric from off his back. She takes it slowly and ties the small threads around her neck so it flows behind her, "No, um..." He takes a step closer, "I'm going to fix the cap, don't be afraid," he warns gently as he unties the string. He turns it sideways and wraps her body in it, then tucks the loos end at the top akwardly between her breasts, "You can't walk around naked," He takes his hands off her and she falls to the floor, bowing once again.

"I...I am sorry master," She takes a gulp of air, "Thank you very much, master for the clothing. I do not deserve the kindness you have showed me," She suffels on her elbows and knees to kiss his boots.

Sweat rolls down his face at her actions, "Um... Your welcome, please stand back up," Quickly she is on her feet again, pain ripping through her side with the action. She grunts and bends at the waist, waiting for it to subside, "Does your chest still hurt?" He reaches out a hand toward her, she shrinks away slightly, knowing she has displeased her new master.

"I am sorry, please forgive me for my actions that displease you," She tries clambering to the floor again, but is stopped by his gloved hands holding her up by the shoulders.

"No more bowing, you don't need to do that. I'm not your master," he smiles at her as he lightly leads her back to sit on the coutch behind her, "My name is Maphisto, what is yours?" He sits next to her, drapping one leg over the other. She see's his tall hat off. She looks at the top of his head to see a large purple hair curled perfectly.

"I don't have a name, but my previous master called me Navial," She looks down at her hands, afraid if she looks upon him too long she will get punished, "He said it suited me, because I am hated," She explains sheepishly, keeping her head bowed.

"How many masters have you had?"

"Five,"

"You've been through so much," Maphisto draps an arm around her shoulders, "But it's alright now, you will never have a master again,"

"But, aren't you my new master?"

"No, I'm not your master," He smiles down at her dirty face and knoted dark red hair, "You have free will now. You can do what ever you want," He adds quickly, "As long as you don't hurt others,"

"But, I don't know what I want," She looks back up at him, purple eyes hinting at uncertinty, but full of new found curoisity.

"That's alright, that's why I'm here. I'm going to help you become your own person, starting with a new name," Maphisto smiles kindly down at her, not believing anything who could suffer so much still be so strong willed. Strong willed. That's perfect! "From today on, your name is Isana,"

"Isana?" She rolls it off her tongue a few times, "What does it mean?"

"Strong willed," He watches her eyes light up, then the tears fall.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it," He is taken by surprise when she wraps her arms around him an a hug, tears of pure happiness flowing freely down her face.

"That's good," he puts his hands back on her shoulders, "I have some one I need you to meet," He points to a wooden door, "Amiamon, you can come out now," He says loudly over his shoulder. Slowly the door opens and another man walks out. Green hair spiked at the top, covered neck to toe in clothing. "Now, when you meet some one new, you need to say hello," Maphisto tells Isana, "You also introduce your self. I'll show you how, then you try," Isana nods her head and watches intently, feeling compeltly safe next to Maphisto.

"Hello, my name is Maphisto,"

"Hello, Maphisto, my name is Amiamon,"

Maphisto turns his attention back to Isana, now looking at Amiamon, "Your turn Isana,"

She nods her head, "Hello, my name is Isana,"

"Hello, Isana, my name is Amiamon," He answers bordly, plunging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a lolly pop.

"Alright, Amiamon is like me, he is here to help you adjust to normal life," Maphisto explains watching her stair at Amiamon, and him stair back, "Amiamon can be a bit rough, so if he hurts you in any way, just tell him to stop and he will cease what ever action he is doing," He looks between both parties to make sure his instructions are clear to both of them. Amiamon nods his head and takes a few steps forward. Isana lightly presses herself closer to Maphisto. He takes a seat next to her, placing her between both demons.

"Are you alright?" Amiamon asks as she stairs at his candy in his mouth. She nods her head lightly, complety captivated by the treat. Maphisto smiles lightly as he watches Amiamon pull a strawberry lolly from his pocket, unwrap it and hand it to her, "You put it in your mouth, don't bite on it,"

This is how Amiamon learned how to interact with this world around him. Small steps and alot of patiants. I'm sure he remembers his lessons. I don't think I will have anything to worry about with these two at least.

"I'm going to start a bath for you, Isana, you stay here with Amiamon, I'll come and get you when it's ready," Amiamon nods his head as he places the candy in Isana's mouth gently. Having been with Maphisto when he got the call to come pick up some garbage from the preist, he saw first hand what she went through in one day.

Maphisto leaves the room, closing the door behind him, trusting Amiamon to behave.

He smiles as Isana's face lights up, having never tasted candy before, "Do you like it?"

"Yeth! Ith wiwie good!" She beems up at him trying her best to talk past the candy.

"I like them alot to," They sit there in comfortable silence enjoying their candy while Isana takes in her new surroundings. The green coutch she sits on with a soft blanket draped over the back. Red walls and a large desk decorated with various objects. She takes them in one by one, examining them, having never seen anything like them before.

"What power do you have?" Amiamon asks braking the silence.

"I can cont-ol wa-er," She whispers, afraid to displease him.

"I can control earth," They fall back into silence. She looks back over at him, studying him as he plays with the candy in his mouth. She watches the stick go from one side to the other, uncontiously trying to copy him, but just succeeding to pucker her lips and move them from side to side, "You move it with your tongue," He opens his mouth and shows her almost in slow motion.

"Oh," She opens her mouth and again tries to copy. Maphisto walks in watching the display, having no idea what the two are doing.

"Isana, can you follow me to take a bath please?" She closes her mouth and and jumps to a standing postion, only to have the pain in her rib flair up, and dizziness strick her, making her vision go black.

"Are you alright?" Maphisto walks over to her. She begins to panic, not being able to see, her breathing quickens, causing the pain to intensify, "It's okay, remember? We're not going to hurt you," He places a hand on her shoulder to stedy her from swaying, "I need you to take slow breaths for me," She obays to her best ability. Her vision returning slowly, and the dizziness fading with it. The pain in her side subsiding to a dull ack once again, "There you go, that's better," Maphisto looks down at her with a small smile. I don't know how long it will take for her not to be afraid of everything, but that doesn't matter I supose. As long as I can use her to accomplish my goals, I am willing to go the distance. "Alright, follow me so we can get you washed up," He lets go of her shoulder, turns and begins walking toward the doorway. She follows closely behind, holding onto his cap tied around her body.

Upon reaching the door way, her heart rate increases, not knowing what is beyond. Suddenly, she reaches out and grabs Maphisto's hand. He jumps slightly and looks behind him to see her stairing at him with wide eyes, like a caged animal, "It's alright," She nods her head, beginning to trust every word he says. They slowly walk through the door way and into the next room. White walls and tile flooring is what greets her. The smell of lavander calms her almost immidatly, "This room is called the bathroom," He explains turning to face her, "Have you ever taken a bath before?" She nods her head thinking back to the days when she had Randy as her pimp in the sex trade.

"If your not my master, are you my pimp then?" She asks feeling stupid for ever believing she was free. The light he saw in her eyes fading once again to appear hollow.

Maphisto almost falls into the tub at the question, "No," He swollows loudly, "I'm not your pimp either," He regains his composure, "I'm just here to help you adjust to a normal life, remember?" He doesn't see the light return to her eyes. She simply nods her head and drops the cloak, then steping into the bath, "Are you alright?" he asks turning away to give her a little privacy, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No,"

"Would you rather have Amiamon than me right now?" He hears slight splashing as she moves around in the water to dip her head in.

"Maphisto," She says lightly.

"Yes?"

"What do I use?" She asks holding a bottle labeled body wash, ready to put it on her hair.

"Can you read?"

"No,"

"Oh," He turns around, "This is for your body," He touches the cap of the one in her hand, "This one goes in your hair first," He picks up the strawberry scented shampoo, "Then when you rinse that all out, you put this one in your hair," Picking up the conditionar, "Do you want me to help you?" He finally asks when she doesn't respond. She nods her head lightly, looking up at him, the water already having a dirty tint to it, "Alright, but this is the only time I'm going to do this," he warns taking his gloves off and rolling his sleevs up, "It's not appropriate for a man and to be in the bathroom with a woman,"

She simply nods her head as Maphisto tells her to get her hair wet again.

After her bath, it's now time to comb through three years of snarels.

"Alright, dry off and wrap the towel around yourself like you did with the cape,"

She nods her head and obays with out a word, fatiuge making her thoughts and actions sluggish. Walking out of the steamy bathroom, they go back into Maphisto's office to see Amiamon where they left him, twelve candy sticks litter the floor around him.

"Amiamon, I'm going to need your help with this," he tells her to sit on the floor while Amiamon and Maphisto slowly work out the knots in her hair.

Three hours later, her bright red hair that goes all the way down to her knees is silky smooth. An hour an a half into the fight, she had fallen asleep. Maphisto tells Amiamon to put her to bed and stay there with her. Saying that he had some arrangments to make for the next couple of weeks. He nods, lifts her up gently like a baby and walks into the hidden bedroom to the left of the desk.

After taking the we towel off her, he places her in bed and covers her up, then climbs in after her.

The next day is filled with questions of what she can and can't do. Anything from using her powers to writing and everything in between was asked. After the most delicious breakfast she has ever tasted in her life, Maphisto hands her a school uniform and helps her into it.

Three weeks later, she can read second grade books and can write simple words. She can be left alone for long periods of time and is able to walk outside with Maphisto as a dog through small crouds of people. She has become to see him as a father figure, something else she never had.

"Alright, today, I am setting you free in school," He tells her as her and Amiamon sit on the floor and play a simple card game.

"What do you mean?" She asks standing from the game, leaving Amiamon board.

"You are going to be starting at the cram school tomorrow. Every one there is extreamly nice, so don't worry about them hurting you. If any one does hurt you, you just run and find me and I'll take care of them for you until you learn how to fight your own battles so to speak," He smiles at her, thinking back to just three weeks ago when she could barley form a sentance. She is learning faster than I originally thought.

"Tonight will be your first night in your new room. You will be staying with the Okumora twins. I'll help you get setteled in with everything you need," He stands from his chair behind the large desk, "But first, I think we should take a tour of your new school. Now, classes are in session, so you must be queit," She nods her head in understanding. Fear but also excitment battle inside her, "Well, come along," He holds his hand out to her, taking a key out of his pocket with the other, "Don't be starteled, but I will look different," he winks at her with a small smile. She again nods her head.

As soon as he turns the key, his human form disappears, revealing a small white dog with a pink bow with white poka-dots. Her eyes light up. Having seen dogs with their humans before. She always enjoyed watching the bond and love between human and dog, "Follow me, and don't get lost," He instructs, walking through the open door.

On the other side, her eyes are bumbarded with bright greens, yellows, reds and oranges. A checkered black and red floor greets her as she almost falls to her knees as a splitting head ack begins bashing her brain.

"Are you alright?" The now tiny Maphisto asks. She nods her head slightly, opening her eyes again to the barash of colors, "In that case, please grab the key and close the door," She obays silently. Once done, she follows Maphisto who is already quite a ways down the long, seemingly never ending hallway. She lightly jogs to catch up.

They come to a door, "This is the your first period classroom," He stops in front of the door and nods for her to open the door, "Take a peak inside," She obays. Through the small crack, she see's demons beging summoned through circles. They look almost happy as they stair at their humans.

"Alright, moving on," Maphisto again walks away quickly, causing Isana to jog once again. They repeat this pattern for six more rooms, "There you have it," Maphisto turns around and begins back the way they came, "Tomorrow will be your first day of school," He stops at the door they came out of, "Are you excited?"

"Yes! I am hopeful!" She smiles lightly, the spark having returned shortly after it left three weeks ago.

"That's good, alright, put the key in the lock hole and we can begin arranging your new bedroom," Noding her head, she does as she is told.

Returning to the office, they see Amiamon laying on the coutch, playing a hand held game device, "What is that?" Isana asks quietly, walking over and looking down into Amiamon's face, mear centameters away.

"It is a gaming device," He sits sits up quickly causing her to dodge his head, "You can control him by pushing buttons," He explains boardly breifly showing her what each button does.

"What is the purpose of him?"

"He must collect these golden circles called coins,"

"Is that all his purpose is for?"

"Yes,"

"Oh," Isana sits next to Amiamon, never flintching as their bodies are so close, you couldn't place a piece of paper between them.

Amiamon is quite fond of her. No one else, not even I am able to get that close to him with out having consiquence. But she is the only one she does that to also.

"Both of you," Maphisto calls lightly to them. They look up at Maphisto at the same time, "What is your view of one an other?"

With out missing a beat, Amiamon replies, "Sibling," Isana nods her head with a small smile, happy to know her feelings of adoration toward the male demon are recorperated.

"Interesting," He then walks behind his desk and retreaves his umbrella, "Come, Isana, we are going to set your room up while the boys are in class,"

Isana doesn't move from her place next to Amiamon, which intregs Maphisto, never having her hesitate to obay an order, "Um...," She looks to Amiamon, who simply stairs back with the board expression she has come to learn is simply a look of calm.

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to see you again?" The question puts Maphisto off guard, never expecting the question to arise, "Of corse, we aren't going anywhere," He smiles at her, not knowing what to make the turn of events.

"That makes my heart at ease," She smiles back at him and rises from the coutch.

"You ment to say that puts your heart at ease," Maphisto corrects her, handing her, her own key and pointing to the lock.

"Oh, I will remember that," She turns the key and is immediatly in the old dorm building.

Breifly she turns to look behind her and waves shyly at Amiamon who simply nods his head in farewell.

"Alright," Maphisto closes the door and hands her the key back, "This is your bed," He points with his umbrella, "Eins, zwie, dri," Suddenly, the floor is filled with objects ranging from bedding to feminen prodects, "Here is everything you need," He suddenly bends at the waist to look into her face, "If you ever need anything, just use this key and think of me," She nods her head, "Remember everything I taught you, and you will be perfectly fine," She smiles largely at him.

He turns around quickly, ready to leave until he feels her hand grab his sleeve, "I never proporly thanked you," She bows lowly at the waist, her long red hair touching the floor, "Nothing I could ever offer you would ever be enough to show my thanks for all that you have done for me," She sniffels lightly, "I beg you, if there is anything you ever desire me to do, I am willing to be of service to you," He grins down at her, happy to hear the words flow from her plump lips.

"I will keep that in mind," He touches her shoulder lightly, "Now, get the place ready how ever you want it, I will let the boys know you are here," She straightens up and nods her head, "Sleep well,"

"You to," He puts his own key in the door and steps through, leaving her in the dark room, alone.

With out his protective atmosphere, her heart rate increases, her tail loosening itself from around her waist, lifting the back of her skirt lightly. Her eyes adjusting to the low lightly, she see's the pull string for the blinds. Dashing to them, she rips the blinds open, causing them to fall to the floor. She screams and jumps back quickly. Sun light floods the room. Her eyes dart around the room quickly. She forces her breath to slow, causing her heart rate to follow.

It's alright, Isana. If he said it is alright, everything is fine. She lightly puts her left hand over her chest, taking a few deep breaths, taking in her surrounds much slower.

I know! I can play the device he gave me! She digs in her small skirt pocket, pulling out a small MP3 with the headphones attatched. How do they become so knotted after I wound them up so nicely? After a short struggle with the cords, she places the earbuds in the designated ear and presses play.

First song, one of her favorits; Moonlight Sonata. She skips over that and the next three, not needing to have the calming music. She stops at the next song, Katy Perry, Birthday. She smiles and begins singing, not knowing her amazing voice echoing through the entire building.

She sets to work, her mind leaving the room as her body tidies up, putting the iteams Maphisto dropped off into places she believes they belong.

About a half hour passes. The boys walk into the building, immidatly hearing her voice. They look at eachother, Rin getting his swoard ready, Yukio pulling a gun out of his hollster, "Wait, what if it's our new dorm mate?" Rin asks as they make their way up the stairs.

"Why would he put a girl in with us?"

"Because it's Maphisto," Rin gives Yukio an expression that let's him know the statment should have been common knoladge.

"Out of this chair, just across the room. Half way down the block, or half way to the moon!" They near the door, the take positions on either side of it, ready for anything, "How far! Do I have to go to make you understand?" They kick open the door and immditally hear the girl scream.

Yukio and Rin stair in disbeliefe at the girl in the school uniform, holding her arms up, ready to fight.

Quickly, she hides her tail under her skirt, hoping she did it fast enough for the two boys who just busted through the door didn't notice.

"Um, are you the new dorm mate?" A boy holding a sword asks, a demon tail clearly visibal behind him.

She stairs at him in amazment. She nods her head slowly, her jaw dropping at how he can have so much confidance, showing his demon anatomy in a world filled with humans. She looks to the other boy, wearing glasses, holding a gun, that is now by his side, "Um!" She pulls her other ear bud out that didn't drop when she jumped, "Hello, my name is Isana!" She almost yells, bowing her head slightly, remembering what Maphisto taught her, just like he said to

"Yah, uh, hi," The boy with the tail puts his sword back into it's cloth and swings it back over his shoulder, "I'm Rin, this is Yukio," Rin intorduces them, bowing back slightly, "So, Maphisto put you in with us?"

Isana nods her head slowly, still stairing at his tail, then back at Yukio still holding his gun, observing her long teeth, wondering why she has an old, torn up, black baseball hat on, "Why would he stick you in with us?"

She takes a step closer to Rin, her tail loosening slightly, still keeping it under the skirt, "You're amazing," She says quietly, purple eyes looking into blue.

"Um...thanks?"

"Answer the question," Yukio says angerily, clicking the safty off his gun.

"Um,"

"Yukio, there's no reason to act so mean," Rin looks over at Yukio, seeing how on edge he is, "If she was going to hurt some one, she would have done it already,"

Yukio looks between the two, I'll figure it out He thinks, slowly putting the gun back into it's holster.

"Um...I'm going to be going to the cram school," She says quietly, her eyes watching Yukio intently.

"Oh? A new student half way through the year?"

"What are you listening to?" Rin asks, grabing one of the ear buds and placing it into his ear.

"Just before the dawn, when the lights still gone, shine, shine your way," She grabs the other ear bud and coppies Rin.

"Oh, Olw City,"

"Hm, sounds pretty good," A low grumbeling startels all of them. Yukio reaches back to grab his gun again.

"I'm so sorry," She apoligizes quickly, putting a hand over her stomach, trying to silence it, "I'm a bit hungry," She looks down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"Well, we can get Uckleboc to make you something quick, it is dinner time any way," Rin offers with a slight smile, knowing the feeling as his stomach follows suit. He laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd like that," Isana smiles lightly back at him. He's like me! I'm not alone! She internally screams in happiness as they make their way through the door. Rin leading the way, Isana behind him and Yukio taking the rear.

"Oh, if you ever need anything, we're right next door," Rin smiles, looking over his shoulder. She simply smiles at him, still on an emotional high from learning what he is.

"Alright, here we are," They walk through the door way, seeing a small demon standing on the counter, looking puzzeled.

"Who's this?" The small demon asks pointing at Isana.

"Hay, Ucleboc, this is Isana, she's going to be living here with us, so could you start making food for three?" He nods his heand and waves at her. She slowly lifts her hand and waves back lightly, a small, shy smile on her face, "Take a seat," Rin offers. She nods and sits down as Rin sits next to her.

"So, how did you get into True Cross Acadamy?" Yukio asks, sitting across from her.

"Well, um... It's kind of a long story," She fidgits in her seat, glancing everying where but the two boys.

"If you don't feel like telling us, it's okay," Rin says as Ucleboc comes out, balancing two plates on his hands and one on his head, "Ladies first," Rin offers the first plate to Isana who takes it with a small bow.

"Thank you for the food!" She says louder tha nessessary. Uclboc nods his small head and returns to the kitchen after the food is handed out.

She takes her chopsticks in her hands and unsteadily begins eating. Yukio watches her in astonishment, not believing she doesn't know how to eat with them.

He can't hold the question in any longer, "Where did you come from?"

"America," She says completly focused on her food.

"Then how do you know to speak Japanese?" Rin asks, his curiosity peaked.

"My mas..." She lets the food fall back to her plate, her brain going blank in horror, not knowing how to cover up her mistake, "Um..." She suddenly stands and runs from the table.

"Hay! Where are you going?" Rin yells after her, Yukio yelling after him to come back.

She reaches her room quickly, pulling out her key, plunging it into the key hole and slams the door shut again after taking it back out.

"That was a quick trip," Maphisto looks up from his desk, Amiamon no where to be found.

She stands with her back pressed against the door breathing heavily, "What happened?" Maphisto finally asks when she turns around and pushes against the door, as if making sure it's closed.

"I...I think I messed up," She stutters, not knowing how to explain her small slip of the tongue. "How so?" Maphisto stands and walks toward her, only to have her fall to the floor, wraping her arms around her knees, she begins shaking in fear of punishment. This being the first time she has to tell him she did something wrong, "Isana," His tone softens as he kneels in front of her, placing a gental hand on her back, "You won't get punished. It's alright," He coos at her softly, trying to make her stop hyperventilating.

She nods her head slowly, chancing a glace up at him through a small hole in the crook of her elbow. He smiles at her kindly, "I almost told them that I had masters," She begins sobbing, fear ripping through, now that the truth is out.

The fear begins eating her from the inside, making her feet ice cold, her face grow pail and her heart beat sky rocketing a new. Rapid wheezing is heard from inside her small ball as she tries to sqeeze herself smaller.

"Isana," He says as lightly as he can, "You need to calm down. Your going to hurt yourself other wise," Slowly, she tries to calm her breathing, slowly uncurling herself, "There you go," He praises her lightly as she looks up at him, tear stains making rivers down her face, "Every thing is alright," She nods her head, still focused on her breathing, "Now, about your little hik up," he smiles at her, trying to reasure her she will not get punished, "It's alright if you tell them what happened. You can even tell them what you truly are," He takes her hand and leads her over to the green coutch, "As you have probably realised, Rin is like you," She stairs into Maphisot's green eyes. Having him validate what she thought to be true was like he shead light into the lonlinest part of her soul, "You can trust them," She smiles softly and nods, "Now, out you go," He takes her gently by the hand again and leads her back to the door, "Now, go on, get to know them," Nodding her head again, she takes her key out and walks through.

Walking back into her room, she realises it's pitch black. Fear grips her heart. She turns to look at Maphisto who nods his head in encouragment. She closes the door and freezes, waiting for her eyes to adjust before moving.

"Oh, your back," She screams at the top of her lungs and dashes for a corner of the room. She begins shaking, not knowing what monster waits for her in the dark, "Woh, it's alright, no need to be afraid, it's just me," Rin flicks the light on and see's her cowering in the corner, tears plopping onto her legs, "Hay, it's alright," He softly says reaching out to her. This only makes her worse as she begins sobbing hearder. She begins wheezing anew. Black spots begin to swarm her vision as the room spins, "It's alright, I'm not going to," He is cut off when she drops limply to the floor, "Hay!" Yukio dashes in, hearing her scream, having to grab his guns and reload.

"What happened?" He yells, guns at the ready. Seeing Rin over Isana, shaking her, "Rin! What happened?" He asks again, putting the guns away.

"She came out of the closet and completly lost it when I said she was back," Rin explains, steping over for Yukio to look at her.

"She's just unconcious is all, she'll be fine," He deduces, taking a small step back.

"Why is she so jumpy?" Rin asks picking her up to put her in the bed she made up with a heavy red quilt and a fluffy, feather pillow.

"I'm not sure," Yukio admits as he waits for his brother to exit the room before turning the light off and closing her door, letting the girl rest.

Making the short walk back to their shared room, they close the door and shut the lights off, ready for bed.


	2. New beginnings

She could feel it, the awful liquid flowing down her back. It burned like nothing else. She would rather be lit on fire again. Anything but this. She screamed, trying to break free of the hands holding her arms, legs and head, forcing her to inhail dirt, "Shut up you little slut!" One of the men yelled as he poured more hydrofloric acid down her naked back. She screamed as tears plop onto the dry earth that eagerly drinks her angeny.

"Hay!" She hears another voice from her right. She screams again, and begins thrashing harder, trying to break free of the hands holding her.

"Please! No more!" She screams, beggin for the pain to just stop.

"Hold her down!" Another voice comes as more pressure is placed onto her limbs.

"She's bleeding!" The first voices yells over her screams.

"Stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She screams as they pour more acid down her back. She can feel it begin to burn through her muscles. A new pain begins ripping through her legs as one of the men starts to dig a knife deep into her calf and pulling it down to her ankle, "Why?" She screams.

"You need to wake up!" They begin thrashing her back and forth. She sighs that they ran out of acid.

"It's just a dream! Wake up!"

Wake up? She question's the voice. She lifts her head to see her third master walking toward her with gasoline and a lit tourch, "No! Master please! I'll never sneeze again!" She screams begining to thrash again.

"It's just a dream! Wake up!" He pours the fluid on her, then drops the tourch. Just as her body is engulfed in flames, her eye lids fly open. She gasps for breath as she looks around franticlly.

"Finally, your awake!" One of the voices sighs. She looks from one face to another, then see's the tail. Like lightning, she reaches for Rin and wraps her arms around his neck, stuffing her face into his shoulder and sobs.

Yukio pulls his guns out, thinking she is attacking him, until he hears the heart wrenching sobs.

"It's alright," Rin embraces her back, smoothing the hair on her head over and over again. Her sobs become small hick ups as her tail tries finding it's way out of the covers, being bent at an akward angel.

Yukio stairs at her, seeing her tail swish from side to side, "Holy shit," He gasps looking from Rin's tail to Isana's tail, not believing what he's seeing. The hat off, he can see her pointed ears. It makes perfect sense now.

"It's alright, nothings going to hurt you," Rin keeps repeating, watching her tail himself.

"You need to start talking," Yukio says roughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm so sorry," She hugs Rin harder, he simply holds her. Slowly, she begins to calm down, her tail laying lifeless on the bed next to her right leg.

"Where do you want me to begin?" She asks, finally letting go of Rin.

"Where did you really come from?" Yukio asks, sitting on the floor, guns laying on the floor in front of him, serving as a warning to not try anything.

She nods her head as Rin sits next to his brother, "I was born sixteen years ago. My mother was a medium, my fater is Veles. Shortly after I was born, he killed my mother and ate her. Upon seeing him, exorsists came and killed him before he could eat me," She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, "I've always had masters for as long as I can remember,"

"What do you mean by masters?" Rin asks, concern written on his face.

"It depened on the master what I was to them," She sighs heavily, "My first master that I can remember was when my powers began to make themselves known. When I was ten She threw me out onto the street when she saw it,"

"What is your power?" Yukio asks, almost forgetting his guns on the floor.

"I control water,"

"Oh," Yukio looks to Rin who has a slight smile on his face, "Continue,"

"A few days after she threw me out, I was picked up by another demon who tried to raise me as his own. But he would always hurt me. She thinks back to the ugly markings on her back he gave her.

"How so?"

"He would carve symbols into my skin with stones,"

"What?" Rin yells getting to his feet, anger swirling inside him.

"He was exersized when I went out to get food for us after three months. My next master was a drug dealer. His favorite activity was to pull my tail, then pour acid on my back," Tears begin to well in her eyes, remember her nightmare, forcing her to relive it all, "He kept me for three years," She sighs, thinking it only got worse, " My next master was what they call a pimp in America,"

"What's that?" Rin asks, having sat back down.

"Um..." Yukio's face turns red slightly, "Rin, a pimp is usually a man who forces women to have sex for money," Yukio explains through many delays to clear his throat.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rin yells.

"He kept me for two years until I was resued by a church," Rin calms down greatly at the news, "I was able to keep my demonic features hidden until one of the nurses walked into the bathroom one day and saw my tail. She told the preist and he would beat me every day until I either stopped moving, or he got board," She sighs, afriad to look into the boy's eyes, "Then, three weeks ago, Maphisto saved me, telling me the hell I have endured was finally over," She smiles lightly.

"That is horrible," Rin says, looking back at his childhood. He thought he had it bad his whole life. Now he knows he had it so good.

"Alright, but that doesn't answer my question from before," Yukio says lightly, thinking along the same lines as Rin, "Why are you here?"

"Maphisto put me in here, saying I need to learn valuable skills on how to protect myself,"

"Do you know what the cram school is for?"

"Sort of..." She admits, wipeing her eyes with the back of her hand, "I know it's for exorsists in training,"

"Well, that about sums it up," Rin says a slight smile on his face.

"What is your opionion on humans?"

"Honestly, they scare me," she admits.

"Do you feel hatred toward them?"

"Not all humans are bad, I know that, just like not all demon's are bad," She looks Yukio right in the eyes, "It depends on the certain creature,"

"How can you not feel hatred after everything you've been through?" Rin asks looking between the two.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be alive,"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point of living if you are just filled with hatred?"

Rin and Yukio look at each other, then back at her in astonishment. All the can think to do is nod their head at something so true.

"Well, since you're fine now, I'm heading back to bed," Rin yawns and stretches as he stands, "See you in the morning,"

"I'll be leaving as well, try to sleep better," Yukio stands and follows his elder brother out the door, back into their room.

Standing up, she goes to shut the light off, then dashes back to the bed where she buries herself in the fluffy quilt.


	3. Day of firsts

"I can't believe this," She hear's a familiar voice echo in her head, "Now I have to wake TWO slacking students every morning!" She feels herself be shaken slighly, "Come on, you'll be late for your first day," Slowly she opens her eyes, recodizing the voice as Yukio's. Sitting up, her elbows pop, then followed by her back, creating loud snapping sounds that distrupt the piece of the morning, "At least your easier to wake up then Rin," She turns her head to face Yukio, her eyes still adjusting to the bright light from the sun outside.

"Good morning," She greets, yawning and stretching her arms to the celing, rewarding Yukio with more poping.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"What?"

"Your joints poping like that, doesn't that hurt?"

"No, it actually feels good," She stands slowly, reaching just below Yukio's chin, "I'm sorry if it does not please you,"

"No, it's not that, it just...sounds like it's extreamly painful," He looks back toward the door, wondering if she might be able to help him wake Rin up, "Um... Is there a seceret to waking half demons?" He asks akwardly as he walks out the door and into their room, she follows shortly behind.

"Yes, it's quite simple," She informs him as she walks up to Rin befor Yukio. She pulls the blanket down from his face and rubs the back of his ear softly. As if like magic, his eyes flutter open and he yawns, "Good morning," She greets him, not caring that she wore her school uniform that is now wrinkeled in every possible place.

"Good morning?" He looks at the clock, then back to Isana in confusion, "I'm not running late?"

"No, our new dorm mate just saved you from another tardy," Yukio informs as he turns to make his way down to the kitchen area.

Rin simply stairs at Isana, as if not remembering her, "Saved me?"

"I guess so,"

"How?"

"I simply showed him how to wake you easily,"

"Oh," Rin rises from bed in his boxers and goes to where he hangs in uniform and begins to dress himself.

"So, did you sleep better?"

"Yes,"

"That's good,"

"I..." She looks down at her bare feet, "I wanted to thank you for last night. No one has ever helped me from a nightmare like that,"

"No prob," Rin smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, breakfast is going to get cold if we don't hurry," She nods and smiles back lightly, following Rin to the caffiteria.

"Are you nervous for your first day?" Yukio asks after they sit down and begin eating.

"Yes, but I am most excited to!" She grumbles between bites. Yukio watches the pair in wonder. I guess eating like a demon should be a new saying. He thinks as a small sweat drop rolls down his face.

Once breakfast is complete, they leave for school, Yukio taking out his key. They all are welcomed to the retna pircing colors. Isana following behind the twins walking side by side.

"Good morning Yuki, Rin!" A blond girl walks up to them, a birght smile adorning her face.

"Good morning, Sheimi," They both great before turning into the class room.

"Good morning class," Yukio adresses everyone as they take there seat, after telling Yakira to stand next to him. She fidgits nervously, eyes down cast at her shoes, "We have a new student today," He looks over to her, "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Hello, my name is Isana!" She yells, her heart rate sky rocketing, never having to talk to so many people.

"Hi Isana," The blond girl greets with a warm smile.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Shema,"

Shema raises his hand and she nods her head, slowly walking over to her seat.

"Hi, I'm Shema,"

"Hello," She greets, stairing down at the table, not knowing how to act.

"Alright, listen up, today we will be learning..."

The days goes by quickly, Isana keeping to herself unless asked a direct question, to which she quietly answers, never making eye or body contact.

"Hi Isana!" Sheimi says cheerfully as she walks up to her, "I know the first day of school can be scary, I was a new student last year, but it gets better," She puts her hand on Isana's shoulder.

Isana freezes. All functions cease in her mind as fear floods her system. Instinct kicks in and she pushes Sheimi across the room, making her hit the wall.

"What the hell?" A gruff, angry voice yells from across the room. She turns around, seeing a large boy with brown hair disrupted by blond in the middle stomping toward her, "You'r first day and you are already picking fights with a girl?" He yells, grabbing her by the shirt.

"Bon, it's not her fault!" Rin yells trying to grab Isana from his grasp.

"How can you say that when she just sent Shiemi flying across the room?" Rin looks toward her, seeing Shema and Konikomaru helping her up.

"It's not her fault, she's had a really hard life," He tries to explain, not getting through the anger, "She..." Rin takes a breath, watching her struggle and cry in Bon's grasp, "She's been abused five too many times," The class room stops to look at her. This gets through to Bon, who's eyes grow wide and gently put her down.

She begins hyperventilating, and curling into a ball on the floor, "It's alright," Rin begins stroking her hair, "No one's going to hurt you, I promise," Slowly, he gets her breathing under control and she is able to sit up and hold him, tears still rushing down her face as she stuffs her face into his chest, "It's alright," he just keeps repeating, the whole room watching in silence at her reaction.

Suddenly the class room door opens to reveal Yukio and Maphisto. Silently, Maphisto picks Isana up and leaves.

"We'll try again tomorrow," He simply states, irritation bubbling just below the surface.


	4. UPDATE

Hey, guys. I know it's been a while since I've last uploaded, but I promise there is a good reason.

I have been going through some spiritual barriers that I need to take care of before I can take care of my hobbies. You know how it goes, take care of yourself before you can take care of the things that need to be done.

So, I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, hopefully no longer than a month, but I will tackle the obstacles in my way so I can get back to writing and getting my creativity out of me.

Hope you guys understand, and I hope you will continue to wait for me while I sort these things out.

Thanks,

Buddytiggy.

Ps. Don't be afraid to message me. I'm here for you guys. If you ever need to talk and just let things off your chest, or just need a bit of advice from some one outside your life to get a different picture on things, just message me. I don't bite, promise.


	5. Apologies

"I'm sorry," She whispers, finding a small corner to squeeze herself into, fear flooding her every pour thinking she will be punished severely.

Maphito simply sits behind his desk, while Amiamon slowly walks toward her.

"There's no need to apologize," Maphisto finally says from behind a large stack of paper work, "I knew something like this would happen, it was your first day being surrounded by so many people at once,"

As Maphisto is saying this, Amiamon pulls out a cherry flavored sucker from his vest and holds it out to her, she shakes her head and declines.

"Am..." She takes a deep breath, forcing herself to utter the words she feared most, "Am I going to be punished?"

"Punished? No," He is taken back by the simple question, "We will try tomorrow though," He chances a glace at her to see her still shaking, trying to push Amiamon away while he attempts to comfort her, "Isana, you're not going to get hurt like that any more," He leaves his chair to go to her and gets down on one knee in front of her, "I made you a promise when I took you from that place, that nothing like that was ever going to happen to you, ever again," He smooths her hair on her head, "I don't break my promises," The tears begin to fade as she looks him in the eyes.

"Thank you," She mutters, not knowing how else to express her gratitude.

"No, why don't you go back to your room, you have another big day ahead of you tomorrow,"

"Alright," Maphisto steps back and watches her get up, then go through the door, opening it with the key he gave her.

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Amiamos asks from behind him, sucking on the sucker he had offered her.

"I'll simply just have to see how this plays out," He smiles as he turns back to his desk to finish the large stack of paper work.

She closes the door behind her softly, and tip toes back toward her bed. Slowly, she takes her uniform off to change into pink sweat pants and a black tank top. She makes her way to her closet and hangs the clothing on a hanger, than sighs loudly. _I should go apologize to her. I didn't mean to send her flying. I feel bad._ She sits on the bed, pulling her knees back up to her chest, _But how am I going to do that? I also need to apologize to Yukio. I disrupted his class and made a fuss._ She plops her head into her knees, _I feel so stupid._ Like a brick an idea hits her. She stands quickly and walks out her door, _I should ask Rin! He'll know what to do!_

She comes to their door and knocks softly, remembering what Maphisto told her about privacy, "Come in,"

She opens the door slowly, "You know, Rin, you don't have to knock every time. It's not like I'm doing anything weird while you're away," Yukio turns around from the desk to see Isana standing in the door way, her left hand holding her right arm in front of her stomach, "Oh, sorry I thought you were Rin,"

"Um..." She bows her head slightly, "I..." She doesn't know how to say it, "I'm...Sorry for disrupting your class. I didn't mean to, and I feel really bad about it," She says quietly, embarrassed at not knowing how to word it.

"Oh, well, it's not that big of a deal, you should be apologizing to Shiami, you gave her quite a scare,"

"Yes, I was hopping you could tell me where I could find her, I want to do it before class tomorrow,"

"Sure, I need to pick some things up any way," Yukio stands up, feeling slightly more comfortable around her, knowing she is afraid of just about everything, realizing that if she isn't touched she is fine.

"Thank you, I appreciate it,"

"No problem," He pulls out a key from his pocket and opens the door, "Come on, no need to be afraid," She nods her head and follows shortly behind.

"Oh, well, if it isn't Yukio,"

"Hello, Ms. Moriyama," Yukio greets, while Isana hides behind him in the cool night as the wind makes her hair flow to the left, "How are you tonight?"

"Fine, how about yourself? By the way, when in the world did you start wearing capes?"

"Capes? What?" Yukio turns around to see Isana shivering in the wind while her hair flies, "If your cold, you can come in," He steps aside to let her in.

"My, my, who is this pretty, young thing?"

"Hello," She shivers lighlty, her teeth chattering, "My name is Isana, it is nice to meet you,"

"Well, hello Isana, if your cold, I have a fire going here," She points to a small fire pit off to the right.

"Actually, she would like to talk to Sheami,"

"Oh?" The brown haired woman turns toward a door way, "Sheami, you have company," She yells through it.

"Okay, I'll be right there,"

"Go take a seat, dear, she'll be right down,"

"Thank you, but I must decline,"

"Suit yourself," Yukio walks up to the desk and begins placing orders while Isana takes everything in, slowly warming up out of the wind.

After about three minutes, Sheimi is heard coming down the stairs, Isana's heart start to race _No, I have to do this. What I did is wrong._

"Hi, Sheimi," Yukio greets with a smile.

"Hello, Yukko, why are you here so late?"

"Well, I have some one who would like to talk to you," he points behind him to Isana who begins fidgeting her feet quickly, nervousness setting in deep.

"Oh, hello," Sheimi walks up to her slowly.

As she approaches, Isana falls to her knees, "I am so sorry for what I did earlier today. I feel absolutely offal and I wanted to apologize to you in hopes that you will forgive me,"

Sheimi's eyes grow wide with astonishment, an apology the last thing she expected when she came down the stairs, " You came all the way here, this late, to say sorry?" She asks, not know what to say.

"I am sorry if it displeases you,"

"No, I'm just amazed, no one has ever done this before, I don't know what to say," Isana doesn't move, not knowing if she is forgiven or not, trying to figure out what to do if she isn't.

"Sheimi, the poor girl is waiting," Her mother replies, "Is she forgiven?"

"What? Of course she is," Isana's head swings up quickly, never thinking about what to do if she is forgiven, "I forgive you. I'm sorry I scared you so bad," Sheimi smiles, not knowing what to do, "Um...would you like to be friends?" She finally asks holding her hand out for Isana to take.

"I would love nothing more than to have a friend," She takes Sheimi's hand as she helps her up.

"Okay," Sheimi smiles as her heart soars, "We're friends,"

"Friends," Isana smiles back at her, her face lighting up the room, "Thank you,"

"Aw, look at that, Shimi's first girl friend," Her mom teases lightly.

"Mom!" She wines, turning back to Isana who is completely unfazed, "So, where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with Rin and Yukio," Sheimi's world shatters.

"What?"

"She's in the room next to us," Yukio quickly clarifies, Sheimi's mother laughing at the horrified face he made at the comment.

"Oh,"

"Um...if you ever wanted to...you know, spend time together, you can always come over," Isana smiles.

"I'd like that," Sheimi smiles, happy to have a new friend.

"Aright, Isana, time to go back, Rin should be home, it's time for dinner, and we have school tomorrow,"

"Okay," She looks at Sheimi, then darts her arms out toward her and pulls her into a hug, her eyes squinted closed, not knowing what to expect. Sheimi just hugs her back, "Um...I'm not really used to physical contact, so if you ever... you know, want to touch me, please tell me until I get better," She whispers. Sheimi's eyes open, causing Yukio to grow nervous.

 _It all makes seance now,_ Sheimi thinks back to the whole episode back at school, _The way she reacted is because she was abused, that's why Rin said that. That's why she reacted. She was scared she was going to get hurt._ Sheimi smiles again, "I understand now," She let's go of Isana who takes a step back, face red with embarrassment and uncertainty, "I'll make sure I remember that," Sheimi walks with them the short distance back to the door and waves them good bye.


End file.
